


The Pouting River

by officiallyriversong



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Helpless Doctors, Pouting Rivers, Yowzah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officiallyriversong/pseuds/officiallyriversong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reason the Doctor doesn't get much done is because of River Song. River Song and her deadly pouts!</p>
<p>Just a little fluff and cuteness from our favorite Time couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pouting River

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies, I just wanted to apologize for not writing anything in awhile. My Yowzah muses are gone and I've kind of been reading a lot of Pride and Prejudice. But worry not, I think my muses are coming back and I decided to test them out a bit with this small one shot. I really hope you enjoy it. I'm not making it part of my "The Doctor and his Wife" series, only because I'm not really sure where I'd place it. But give me a day or two and I'll be starting another short story like "Barcelona" that will be set between the Day of the Doctor and the Time of the Doctor stories that I'm writing or have written. Alright, enjoy! x

“Doctor? Listen, I was thinking, perhaps we could stop by the Singing Towers, again? Maybe have a proper go at it this time.” River said as she strolled into the room.

 

 

The Doctor looked up with a half-smile on his face at his wife’s disheveled appearance. Her curls were wild from where he’d ran his hand through them and her old college shirt hung off her slight frame becomingly.

 

 

“Sorry dear, what was that?” he asked when he realized that she had asked him a question.

She gave a patient sigh and she smirked up at him. “I asked if we could go see the Singing Towers again. This time, we enjoy it.”

The Doctor’s eyes grew wide with concern and he shook his head. “No. No River. Not the Singing Towers again. Not now. Not ever.” He said firmly.

River rolled her eyes not wanting to back down. “Come on. We went a little over two hundred years ago. I think it’s about time we move past my death. Let’s enjoy a bit of the beauty that the universe has to offer.”

The Doctor moved to wrap his arms around her, before leaning down to kiss her. His lips slanted over her’s and teased her before moving back slightly. “I have all the beauty the universe has to offer in my arms. I don’t need to see some dusty old towers sing, to see her.” His voice verged on rumbling.

River shivered in his arms and she shook her head to clear the bliss filled fog from her mind. “Our anniversary is coming up soon… is there anything you want?” she asked, switching tactics.

The Doctor was both bemused and suspicious at the sudden change of topic. “I am a simple man, dear. I have everything I could possibly want. And with you here, I couldn’t possibly ask for anything else.” He smiled wryly down at her. “The real question, wife, is what do you want for our anniversary?” he asked her as he swayed their bodies.

River bit her lip for a moment, momentarily distracting the Doctor, before smiling dazzlingly up at him. “I want to be taken to the Singing Towers.” She announced.

The Doctor’s smile faded as he shook his head. “No. Besides I’ve already chosen the place where we’re going to celebrate.” He dissuaded her.

At this, River’s full bottom lip pulled out into a pout and her green eyes filled with sadness. Unconsciously, the Doctor rubbed at his chest between his two hearts. Everything inside of him was demanding that he take away the sad look on his wife’s face. He felt it gnawing at his hearts, his stomach, and even his lungs.

 

_“No. Of all people, she deserves to be the happiest.”_

 

But before he could open his mouth to begrudgingly agree, her face cleared and went blank.

“Fine. No Singing Towers.” She said as she moved away from him.

The aching inside of him didn’t ease up, so he knew that she wasn’t okay with it. “River?” he called to her gently, brushing his hand down her back. She arched her back into the caress, like a cat, and he smiled.

He’d been forgiven. Again. Again? Damn. She was always forgiving him. Now he felt uncomfortable.

 

_“Why was it that she was always forgiving him? And why was it that when he had a plan, she always disrupted it with her pout. Seriously. He wanted to see the Judoon try to stand against that pout. She could probably ask for their loyalty with that pout and it would be given to her without a second thought.”_ He chuckled out loud about his inner musings.

 

“What’s got you chuckling like a lunatic?” she asked with a small smile.

He tried to smile back, but all he could see was her pouting. “I’m wondering how strong the Judoon actually are…”

That caused River to throw her golden mane of curls back with a rich laugh. He could feel his insides warm at the lyrical laughter. “Oh sweetie… You and that brain of yours.” She kissed his cheek fondly before moving past him to make her way up the steps.

“And where do you think you’re going?” he asked reaching up and snagging her around the waist.

She giggled.

The woman who could fell an ox within ten feet with her cleavage. The woman who could stop a Dalek with the mere mention of her name… giggled. And he laughed at the girlish sound.

“It’s cold, and I need jodhpurs.” She explained looking down at her naked legs.

He smiled and let her go. “Come back soon. I’ll miss you.”

River glanced back at him with a smile. “Sentimental idiot.” She murmured, shaking her head.

He grinned at her back, watching her swaying hips walk away.

 

_“Now think. How do I tell her where I’m taking her? But without telling her. I want it to be a surprise but…”_ his thinking was cut off when he felt a smaller, more compact warm body pressed against his side.

 

“What are you thinking of?” River asked looking up at him.

Without thinking, “Spoilers.” left his lips.

River’s brow furrowed. “Spoilers? What are you talking about? We’re linear, sweetie. There are no more spoilers.” She said.

The Doctor shrugged. “There is sometimes though…” he answered truthfully.

At this her lips pursed and then went into a pout.

He groaned, rubbing a hand across his face. “No. Please don’t do that. I can’t think right when you do that.” He begged.

River’s eyes widened in shock, “Do what? I wasn’t aware I was doing anything.” Her face stayed in pout formation and he groaned again.

“The pouting.” His muffled voice answered as he covered his face.

River’s eyebrow rose in confusion. “I wasn’t aware my facial expressions caused you so much distress.”

He sighed, wiping at his face one last time.

 

_“How can she not know? How can she not know that everything she does affects me in some way or other? Be it make me feel like I am the best person ever or the worst. Does she still think she means so little to me? It would seem I have a lot to make up for. A whole lifetime of making it up to her. She needs to know…”_ he thought as he reached for her hands.

 

He placed them over both his hearts letting her feel how fast and fluttery they were now beating. “This is what that pout does to me River. And it makes me want to give you everything I have ever owned. Anything that I will own. And anything that I don’t own. You do this to me, with just a pout. And this feeling makes it very hard to think straight. I have already made plans for our anniversary. It’s not the Singing Towers of Darillium, but it’s something special to us just the same. So please, please. Stop pouting. And let me think straight.” He begged her quietly.

River tilted her head in concentration, the smallest pout still on her lips. Before she could say anything he pulled her to him, kissing away the infuriating pout that made him so insensible. Pulling away, he saw the look of pleasant confusion cross his wife’s face.

“Okay…” she whispered.

“Okay?” he asked confused.

She laughed and nodded, “Okay, I’ll try to control the pouting. But just so you know, I don’t do them on purpose.”

He laughed and brought her closer to hug her, resting his head on top of her’s. “I know. That’s what makes it so much worse.” He murmured into her hair.

 

* * *

 

 

Two weeks late, when their anniversary showed up, the Doctor picked out a long green dress for his wife. He told her to get dressed and that he’d wait for her. And when she came down, he offered her his arm and opened the doors of the TARDIS.

“River Song, welcome back to Calderon Beta.” He whispered into her ear.

River’s eyes widened in shock and she turned to her husband. “Is it the same night?’ she asked.

He grinned and nodded, “The very same night.”

And that is how the Time Lord and his Lady spent their thousandth anniversary. Watching as the sky lit up brighter than anything either had seen before.


End file.
